


Birthday Present

by Hanbyeul (hanbyeul)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Renjun, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Smut, WayV - Freeform, blowjob, renjun is a soft boy, tbh there is like fluff at the end, they're soft bfs, top winwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbyeul/pseuds/Hanbyeul
Summary: Renjun's birthday had been bad, to say the least. He just wanted to sleep and forget it happened, but when he wakes up he finds that he is not alone in his bed and that Sicheng has come back to Korea for a brief period of time.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so fucking long, this is one of the longest smuts I've written too lmao. I hope it was enjoyable even though it's late as shit. Also, since it took me so long to write this I kinda forgot what my original intention with it was, it also turned out longer than I expected.

Renjun feels bad for being hurt. He feels like he should not be upset, just because no one that he lives with has wished him a happy birthday. His parents and Dejun have been the only ones to have texted him. Maybe it is because things have gotten progressively worse for him within SM. Sicheng has been in China for over a year, honestly, Renjun wishes he was there with him. Yes, he wants to be an artist in Korea, but no matter how hard he tries he will never fit in with his members. At least with WayV, he has Sicheng there with him.

Renjun rolls on his side holding his phone scrolling through the fan tab of VApp to read fan messages to him. He smiles curling in on himself his blanket bunching up around him. Tears prick at his eyes while he continues to look at all of their kind words he wants to blame it on just how tired he is and not the fact he is hurt. It is already seven PM, but it feels later. He can hear the other members of Dream laughing together in the lounge area of their dorm, but he does not make any effort to go talk with them. Renjun sighs closing out of the app laying his phone on the table by his bed.

When Renjun wakes up he feels the blanket around him shifting and another weight on his mattress. He jumps moving away from whoever it was turning towards them. He has his weight propped up on his elbows attempting to make out the figure on the bed next to him,

"You're awake?" Sicheng says softly.

Renjun's eyes widen and he flings his arms around Sicheng burying his head into the elder's chest. The older lets out a small laugh resting one of his hands on the small of brunette's back. His other hand pushes itself into Renjun's recently dyed hair. The younger mumbles against Sicheng's chest about how much he had missed him.

"Happy birthday," Sicheng mutters gently stroking Renjun's back, "how was it?"

Everything Renjun has been holding in comes pouring out and he starts to cry against Sicheng's chest rambling about how hurt he has been. The older of the two is taken aback by the reaction but listens to him and comfortingly brushes his brunette hair. He pulls his head away from Sicheng's chest rubbing the tears from his eyes sniffling before he looks up to meet the elder's eyes in the dimly lit room. It feels like it has been forever since he has seen him in person. Sicheng still has the same comforting and kind expression as before, he still looks fondly towards Renjun making the younger man's heart race. The older of the two rests his hand on the crying boy's cheek his thumb gently wiping away the tears that are sliding down his cheek.

"Sorry, I would've called but I wanted to surprise you when I got back," Sicheng explains, "I have no excuses for anyone else."

Renjun nods, silence falling between the two of them. They both just stare into each other's eyes silently. Sicheng rests his hand at the hem of Renjun's shirt, the ends of his fingers push there way under the loose fabric his eyes still looking directly into the younger's. Renjun finally breaks the eye contact shyly turning away from the older man. The black-haired older turns the younger's head back up to look into his eyes again.

"I missed you," Sicheng speaks softly, "can I kiss you?" Renjun nods his voice catching in his throat.

Sicheng cranes his neck forward letting his lips hit Renjun's own. The younger of the two rests his hand on Sicheng's side. The black-haired man pushes the brunette onto his back climbing on top of the other without disconnecting their lips. The younger grips the sides of his partner's shirt melting into the kiss. Sicheng disconnects his lips from Renjun's own despite the disheveled brunette's protests. He connects his lips to the underside of the smaller man's jaw trailing down his neck. He lightly nips at the skin of his boyfriend, the man under him turning his head to the side giving him more space. Sicheng's lips graze over Renjun's sweet spot before he finally bites down, a gasp slips through the younger's lips.

"W-we can't," Renjun says quickly, "this can't go any further," he speaks barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Sicheng inquires against the shell of Renjun's ear, "are you afraid they'll hear you?"

Renjun nods closing his eyes while Sicheng continues to bite and kiss along his neck: "Let them, it's your birthday, they can't complain about the present you get from me."

Sicheng's breath hits against Renjun's neck, he continues to pepper open-mouthed kisses on the younger man's skin. A whimper forces its way from his throat, he squirms underneath Sicheng. The older man lifts the brunette's shirt exposing his stomach to the chilled air of the room. The older of the two then slides his hand down Renjun's stomach to the waistband of his sweatpants. He slips his hand under the elastic waistband his hand ghosting over the bulge in the man under him's underwear. The younger takes in a sharp breath sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to repress any sounds threatening to escape him.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?" Sicheng bites down lightly on Renjun's ear, "it's your birthday, so I'll do whatever you want me to."

Sicheng pumps Renjun's cock over the fabric of his boxers, the younger bucks up into the touch, letting out a high pitched whine shutting his eyes tightly. It has been so long since he has been touched by himself of anyone else, Renjun usually does not have the time or chance to touch himself. The last time he got off was probably his birthday last year.

"Please," Renjun mutters, gripping Sicheng's hair.

Sicheng sits up pulling Renjun's shirt up, the younger quickly complies sitting up and helping to get his shirt off. The older pushes him back onto the mattress pressing his lips to the man below him. The kiss on his lips is short, Sicheng starts kissing down Renjun's neck and chest. He pauses to circle the man beneath him's nipple with his tongue. Renjun squirms and rolls his hips upward in an attempt to get any sort of friction. He whines in protest when Sicheng holds his hips in place keeping him from rubbing against the older of the two. He continues to litter his chest and stomach with purple marks that will only be seen by the two of them. He reaches the band of Renjun's underwear, he glances up towards the younger's face through his lashes while his hands roam the shaking thighs of the man below him.

Sicheng pulls Renjun's boxers down in an excruciatingly slow manner. The younger man's cock springs free from its tight confined slapping against his stomach. He flinches when his cock hits his stomach a whimper falling from his lips. Sicheng takes Renjun's length into his hand shifting to where he is eye level with the head of the length. He presses his tongue to tip sliding the wet muscle down the side of the length to the base. The younger man rests one of his arms over his mouth to muffle his moans. His other hand laces into the black hair of the man licking at his arousal. Sicheng climbs back to the head of Renjun's cock taking the head of the weeping length into his mouth. His tongue circles the head before he rests the muscle on the bottom of the length lowering his head further onto it.

Renjun grips his hand into the sheets squirming a moan slipping through his lips without much thought. It had been too long, way too long. His grip into Sicheng's hair also tightens him lightly guiding the older man's head on his cock. He allows the younger man to buck up into his mouth and push his head further onto him, listening to the moans coming from him. The younger of the two men quickly loses himself to his want his whimpers and moans rising in volume. Sicheng hollows his cheeks bobbing his head faster, glancing up through his lashes to look at his partner.

"Sicheng gege," Renjun calls out breathily, "I'm going to-I'm going to cum."

Sicheng pulls himself from Renjun's cock with a pop. Renjun opens his eyes locking them onto the darkened gaze from Sicheng's own. The elder of the two climbs back up to where he is eye level with the man below him. He leans forward pressing his lips to the brunette's own. Renjun moves hurriedly against Sicheng's lips wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, his hand lacing into the older's dark hair. Sicheng trails his hand down Renjun's side, he trails his hand down to the man below him's cock loosely wrapping his fingers around the length. The younger man's hips jerk forward his thighs tensing.

"Do you still have lube left?" Sicheng mutters sitting back slightly to look at Renjun.

Renjun hums leaning towards his bedside table. His hands shake while he pulls open the drawer. Sicheng leans towards the drawer taking the bottle of lube out from the back of it. The older man runs his hand through his hair, sitting back to where he has a full view of Renjun's body. He spreads the younger man's legs apart trailing one of his hands up from his thigh to the brunette's cock once more. He pumps Renjun's length loosely, stopping to circle the head with his thumb. The younger man tenses and bucks his hips forward into the touch, his eyes loosely shut. Sicheng pops the cap of the bottle of lube open briefly releasing his hold on the brunette's length to hold the bottle pouring the lube onto his other hand. He spreads the cool and slick liquid onto three of his digits. He circles the tight ring of muscles with his slick index finger pouring more of the lube onto his digit before he gently begins to insert his finger into Renjun's hole.

Renjun's body tenses from the intrusion, it has been so long. Sicheng traces light circles on the younger man's hip leaning forward to press gentle kisses along his chest. He whispers gentle words of encouragement against the brunette's skin, pumping his single-digit inside of him. Sicheng slowly pushes in a second finger, the younger man lets out a whimper from the stretch it causes. He curls his digits upward managing to hit Renjun's prostate and distract him from the pain he is feeling. The younger gasps his thighs tensing while he squirms against Sicheng's fingers. He continues to move slowly and curl his digits towards the man beneath him's prostate moans and whimpers from the other man growing in volume and frequency once more. The younger covers his mouth with his hand muffling his moans poorly. Finally, Sicheng adds his third and final lube covered digit, Renjun shuts his eyes tightly taking in shaky deep breaths in an attempt to keep himself calm despite the ripping pain he feels through his lower body.

Sicheng uses his free hand to stroke Renjun's cock, his lips attaching to the brunette's neck. He continues to angle the movement of his fingers up towards the younger's most sensitive spot. A few stray tears force their way from the younger man's eyes and he is not sure if it is from pleasure or pain, but either way, he does not want Sicheng to stop. It does not take long for Renjun to be moaning and pushing himself against Sicheng's digits once more. The heat in the pit of the younger's stomach builds up once more. He grips the pillow beneath his head with both of his hands, his both quivering and begging for his release. Of course, Sicheng is not going to let him cum so easily, despite saying that he will do whatever Renjun wants. The younger opens his eyes once more confusion and hurt clear in them when he looks towards his partner.

"You'll get to cum soon," Sicheng says softly, "do you want me to fuck you? Or do you just want to cum from my fingers?" The older asks.

"I want you," Renjun breathes out, his chest rising and falling quickly, his cock an aggravated red color.

Sicheng hums slipping out of his pants and underwear. Renjun's eyes land on the older man's length before he turns his head to the side his cheeks heating up. Sicheng rips open the foil wrapping of a condom sliding the latex over his cock before he squirts lube onto his hand stroking himself. To coat his entire length in the liquid, he lines the head of his length with Renjun's entrance. He pours more lube onto his length gently pushing himself inside the younger. The brunette tenses, his muscles clamping down onto Sicheng forcing the older to stop his movements. He leans forward pressing his lips gently to Renjun's muttering soft praises to the shaking and whimpering man beneath him.

"It's okay, you need to relax," Sicheng says softly trailing kisses down the side of Renjun's face down his jawline and neck.

Renjun nods, taking in deeper breaths in an attempt to get his muscles to relax allowing Sicheng to push further into him. He holds onto the brunette's hips rolling himself further into him, stilling once more. The younger squirms his bottom lip pulled between his teeth in an attempt to keep him from whimpering in discomfort. Sicheng presses his chest to Renjun's finally pushing himself fully into the smaller man below him. He does his best to keep his composure and restrain himself from moving. The older feathers light kisses around the younger's neck attempting to ease him.

"Move, please," Renjun near whispers, tilting his head towards Sicheng's own, resting his cheek against the older man's hair.

Sicheng nods following Renjun's request slowly pulling himself back then rolling his hips back forward into the younger. Renjun rests his arm over his mouth sinking his teeth into his skin. The brunette closes his eyes lifting his hips to meet the thrusts of the man above him. Sicheng pulls the arm of the man beneath him's arm away from his mouth covering his lips with his own. The kiss is messy and the younger man clings onto the man above him whimpering into his mouth. Sicheng does his best to control his tempo despite his want to completely ruin him.

"Sicheng," Renjun pleads, "please move faster," he mutters his hands trailing down Sicheng's back.

The older nods once again complying with his boyfriend's wishes. Sicheng takes hold of Renjun's legs bending them forward, he changes the angle of his thrusts. The brunette squirms his mouth hanging open while the taller thrusts into him, hitting perfectly inside of him. He missed this, he missed Sicheng so much. His whole body feels like it is on fire, the brunette is not aware that most of the sound that fills the room is slipping through his lips. The younger squirms attempting to push himself back onto Sicheng's cock, but the tight grip on his body along with the position makes it nearly impossible. One of the hands that grips his legs tightly moves to wrap delicately around his length pumping him while he thrusts into the man beneath him. He can tell by the way Renjun tenses and how much his voice has risen that he is close.

Sicheng himself is close as well. He presses his chest to Renjun's shallowing his thrusts, losing his rhythm as he approaches his release. His hips stutter when he releases into the condom, his shoulders tensing while he rocks himself through his release. He tightens his grip on the brunette beneath him's cock pumping him quicker, moving his head to connect his lips to Renjun's once more. The younger man's body shakes and he bucks upward into the hand wrapped around his length whimpers and incoherent mumbling hits against Sicheng's lips until he finally cums it shooting on his chest and the raven-haired man's hand. The older works him through his orgasm until Renjun is pushing his hand away from him.

Sicheng smiles to himself throwing himself down onto the mattress next to Renjun. The brunette curls against his boyfriend's side despite being hot, sticky, and in need of a shower.

"What time is it?" Renjun asks hoarsely, Sicheng reaches over to grab his phone.

"Eleven-thirty," Sicheng says softly, "so it's still your birthday," he near whispers brushing some of the younger's hair away from his face, "I'll buy you a cake tomorrow, I didn't have time to today, because of how late the flight our manager booked was," he sighs, "I just wanted to get back and see you."

Renjun's despite his body already feeling uncomfortably hot a blush still manages to force its way onto his face. Sicheng sighs resting his head under the brunette's laying it back onto the bed.

"I'll wet a rag and give you a bed bath," Sicheng says softly pulling his hoodie on over his head and a pair of shorts.

Renjun nods curling in on himself closing his eyes while he waits on Sicheng to get back. The raven-haired man shuts the door quietly behind him expecting his boyfriend to be asleep by the time he gets back. He quickly puts lukewarm water into a bowl grabbing a rag as well before he retreats to the bedroom. The brunette props himself up on his forearms blinking his eyes open, smiling towards the older leaving Sicheng briefly stunned with the thought of how he got such a beautiful man to date him. He steps over to him sitting on the edge of the bed using the rag to wipe the drying sweat off of the half-asleep figure.

"I'll dump out this water and then we can go to bed," Sicheng explains holding the bowl, Renjun nods returning to his curled up position once more.

Sicheng once again hurries out and back moving as quietly as he can to not disturb anyone else, which they had already done plenty of earlier. He climbs back onto the bed pulling the blanket further up around Renjun. He wraps his arms around the brunette's waist pressing his chin against his shoulder.

"Good night," Sicheng mumbles against Renjun's skin, the younger hums pressing further into the warmth behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've finished this I can get back to working on Retrocede
> 
> If you want to send me a request for an oneshot to write about them it can be anonymous, you do not have to log in to send asks on Tumblr anonymously. Or you can just send me a question, I'll answer every ask I get.
> 
> Here's the link to my blog: hanbyeul.tumblr.com


End file.
